


Puppy Love

by GalacticTwink



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Autistic Jeremy Heere, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: Jeremy asks a burning question, but The Squip doesn't have an answer.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/The Squip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little thing!

“Do you really know everything?” the squip looks up, quirking a brow at me. 

“I am a supercomputer Jeremy, the Internet is at my full disposal at a moment’s notice- even parts that you do not have access to. The entire expanse of human knowledge over hundreds of years travels through my consciousness constantly. In short, yes, I do know everything. Anything you could possibly want to know about anyone or anything.” I bite my lip, twisting my fingers together nervously. “Jeremy.” I crack my knuckles, forcing my hands to calm down. 

“Do you..” I swallow, “Is it possible to love too much?” the squip’s form flickers for a moment, his eyes focused on something I can’t see. 

“Explain.” he demands, reappearing inches from my face, leaning down to examine me closely. I don’t know how to explain it’s just.. I squirm under his intense gaze, chewing on the inside of my cheek harshly. 

“It’s like.. It hurts. All the time, my chest aches with how much love I’m trying to keep trapped inside. I have so many feelings and I don’t know how to deal with them or get them out. They just rattle around in my chest and I feel like I’m gonna explode!” I sigh, curling my arms tightly around myself. The Squip stares into me, like he’s reading my brain. And, he probably is. 

“Hm. Last I checked your feelings for Christine were merely a stage of teenage infatuation, puppy love at best. When did you begin feeling so intensely?” my heart sinks. He can see every thought I have but he can’t.. “Oh, I can see very well the little crush you’ve developed for me. I have confidence that it will fade, as so many things do inside the cesspool that is a teen’s mind. Do not worry, it will all seem clear after our next trip to the local pool.”

“The pool? Hey, don’t distract me! You’re supposed to solve all my problems.” “What would you propose as a solution to these feelings, then? I can change my form to seem less attractive to you, or perhaps I could mimic Christine to give you a plausible reason?” “N-no! That’s not what I want.” the squip waits, arching an eyebrow at me. “You know everything remember, don’t you know what I want? That’s what you’re for, right? So give me what I want.” my skin buzzes when the squip touches me, cupping my face and tipping my chin up. A spark of static spreads across my lips, hot enough to almost burn where our skin is touching. 

It takes me a minute to realise he kissed me, reaching up to touch my lips after the squip pulls away. I barely felt him, looking up at the hologram in awe. 

“Is that satisfactory?” I bite my lip, shaking my head. “No?”

“I think.. You might need to do that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://galactictwink.tumblr.com/)!  
> And, the prompt came from [this post](https://sentence-fragments.tumblr.com/post/128655641230/101-fluffy-prompts) if you want to see me write any others!


End file.
